Duele recoger lo que uno siembra
by nyanko1827
Summary: Secuela de No llores, tú si eres mi todo. Todas las naciones han estado buscando a ese par durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Muertos de cansancio, deciden dejar la búsqueda e ir hacia la sala de juntas, encontrándose con...


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Secuela de _No llores, tú si eres mi todo. _Todas las naciones han estado buscando a ese par durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Muertos de cansancio, deciden dejar la búsqueda e ir hacia la sala de juntas, encontrándose con…

**Parejas: **RusiEspa y RomaBel.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: Duele recoger lo que uno siembra.<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían terminado de inspeccionar cada rincón de la cumbre, y al ver que ahí no les encontraban, decidieron buscarles por toda Alemania, el país anfitrión. Recorrieron toda la capital buscando en cada rincón de las calles, callejuelas, callejones sin salida, en hoteles, en moteles e incluso rebuscaron en los cubos de basura, uno nunca sabe donde puedes encontrarles. Habían buscado durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Y nada. Ni rastro de esos dos.<p>

Decididos y cansados, sobre todo muy, muy cansados. Habían parado de buscar a Rusia y a España. Si fueran otros dos no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias, ni habrían buscado durante tanto tiempo, pero estábamos hablando de un Rusia con ideas de anexión y de España que fijo y no se había enterado de nada. Así que, ¿preocupación? Mucha, pero no sólo se sentía eso en el ambiente. Desde que se habían repartido en grupos, China había estado emitiendo un aura de celos enorme y Romano tres cuartos de lo mismo. Bélgica junto a Corea habían intentado calmarles, diciéndoles palabras esperanzadoras.

_Romano, ya conoces a España, no va a suceder nada.– Intentaba calmarle mientras, junto a las demás naciones, se dirigían de vuelta a la cumbre.

_¡Eso ya lo sé, maldición!– Romano comenzó a decir improperios en italiano ante la atenta mirada de su pareja y hermano.

China no se quedaba atrás del italiano, él ya llevaba un buen rato maldiciendo e insultando en su idioma ante la atenta mirada de los asiáticos, quienes negaban con la cabeza ante lo infantiles que podían ser a veces Yao y Lovino.

_Pasará lo que deba pasar.– Les dijo con seriedad Alemania y advirtiéndoles con una mirada que dejasen de jurar en sus respectivos idiomas.

_Lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar, ve~ Todos estamos muy cansados y hambrientos… _¡fratello! _Vayamos a comer pasta~ Tengo hambre, ve~– Le dijo saltándole encima y casi cayéndose gracias a la nombrada gravedad.

__¡Fratello idiota! _¡Casi nos caemos!–

_Lo que ha propuesto Italia no es mala idea-daze.– Corea se acercó a China y le cogió del brazo estirándole hacia la sala donde estuvieron anteriormente. –Pero antes debemos coger nuestras cosas-daze~– Dicho esto comenzó a correr arrastrando al asiático tras él.

_¡Espéranos, ve~!– Italia, cogiendo a su hermano con una de sus manos y con la otra a Alemania, comenzó a correr detrás del par que ya desaparecían ante su vista.

_¡Nadie puede ganar al _hero_!–

Todos fueron siguiendo a esos cinco que ya comenzaban a desaparecer ante ellos, sin saber que posiblemente hubieran querido seguir buscando…

::0::

Rusia junto a España, cogidos de la mano, se dirigían hacia la sala donde anteriormente habían estado, uno con una sonrisa en la cara y el otro con rostro de preocupación y mirando al suelo.

Iván al darse cuenta del rostro que tenía su pareja detuvo su andar y se posicionó delante de él. –¿Qué te sucede, mi sol?–

Antonio frunció el ceño y levantó la vista, mirando directamente a los ojos a la nación más grande. –Es que… no quiero ir muy deprisa, me da la sensación de que te uso para olvidar a Lovi.– Dijo bajando una vez más la mirada.

Ante eso, Iván le cogió del mentón alzando el rostro de Antonio y haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a conectar. –Ya te he dicho que por eso no te preocupes, soy yo quien ha aceptado ese papel.– Le dijo bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de Antonio y acercándole hacia él.

_Pero…– Comenzó intentando zafarse del agarre sin lograrlo. –Aunque lo hayas aceptado a mi me hace sentir mal.– El castaño seguía forcejeando para soltarse pero a cada intento el alvino le sujetaba más fuerte.

Cansado de los forcejeos, Iván acercó su rostro al de Antonio y juntó sus labios con los del contrario, sorprendiendo al español, quien no tardó en corresponder el beso y alzar los brazos rodeando el cuello del soviético.

El beso, pasó de ser un simple contacto a profundizarse, los dos comenzaron una lucha que ninguno quería perder, pero que Iván ganó casi sin dificultad. Rusia recorrió su lengua por toda la boca de España y luego se separó. Un hilo de saliva les mantenía unidos, hilo que fue recogido por la lengua juguetona del alvino.

Iván juntó su frente con la de Antonio y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo que le brindaba España, se quedaron en silencio hasta que un grito les hizo voltear, encontrándose con las otras naciones observándoles.

_¡Aquí estabais, ve~!– Feliciano se abalanzó sobre Antonio, que ya se había soltado del abrazo de Iván, cayendo los dos al suelo.

_Estábamos preocupados, ¿dónde os habíais metido?– Emma se acercó a ellos junto a Lovino, que miraba la escena malhumorado, y ayudó a Rusia a levantarles.

_¿Dónde coño estabais? Además, ¿¡me estás siendo infiel con este!–

_Eso no es cierto, Lovi… es más, no eres quien para decirme eso.–

_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy tu pareja!–

Mientras ellos discutían, Corea junto a Japón, Taiwán y Hong Kong sujetaban a China para que no se abalanzase contra ellos. Hungría sacó su cámara de fotografíar y comenzó a sacarles fotos en cuanto les vio estando abrazados. Ucrania, Polonia, Lituania, Estonia y Letonia sujetaban a Belarús que iba ya cuchillo en mano amenazando al español. Y los demás veían la cómica escena apartados, haber quien quiere ser la víctima de alguno de esos tres.

_Esto no es algo que debamos hablar aquí.– Sentenció España volteándose, alejándose de todos y arrastrando a Rusia con él.

_Antonio tiene razón. Vamos con él y lo hablamos más tranquilamente, ¿qué te parece Lovino?– Le preguntó Bélgica esperando una respuesta positiva de parte del italiano.

Romano se la quedó mirando, pasando sus orbes a la figura del español que ya se alejaba de ellos. –Está bien, vayamos.– Los dos se pusieron en marcha.

Hungría, quien no quería perderse nada, comenzó a caminar para seguirles junto a Francia y Prusia, que habían estado mirando la escena entre diversión y preocupación, pero Alemania se interpuso entre el pasillo y ellos, prohibiéndoles el paso.

_¿Qué haces, West?–

__Oui, Allemagne, _¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?–

_Si vais meteréis más cizaña. Quedaos aquí y esperad a que vuelvan.–

_¡¿Quééé? No puedes hacerme eso Alemania.– Se quejaba la húngara. –Esas fotos serán únicas.– Decía mientras intentaba buscar un hueco por el cual colarse. –Venga aparta, por favor~ ¡Lily ayúdame!– Le suplicó a Liechtenstein.

_No la metas en esto.– Le amenazó Suiza a punta de escopeta.

Y así comenzó una discusión en la cual Hungría junto a Prusia y Francia intentaban sobornar a los dos porteros, mientras las demás naciones entraban a la sala cogían lo papeles y se iban a comer algo, que ya llevaban mucho sin hacerlo.

::0::

Algo más lejos de donde se encontraban ellos, en una habitación no muy grande, estaban Rusia, España, Bélgica y Romano sentados en unas sillas en silencio y observándose mutuamente.

_¿Y bien?–

_Antonio… supongo que ya debes saber…–

_Sí, ya lo sé.–

_Lo siento mucho, no queríamos de veras, pero… tampoco sabíamos como decírtelo y…– España puso su dedo índice en los labios de Bélgica y negó con la cabeza.

_Está bien, debería haberme dado cuenta antes.–

_¡Pero…!–

_Lovi… ¿no tienes nada que decir?– Antonio ignoró el reclamo de la belga y se dirigió al italiano.

_Yo… yo…– Antonio suspiró, sabía que ahora no llegarían a ningún lugar. –N-No te enfades, yo… yo…–

España se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Romano, posando una de sus manos en los cabellos del menor y acariciándolos. –No pasa nada, supongo que nos confundimos los dos y al final hemos llegado a esto, pero… esas palabras fueron muy crueles, ¿sabes?–

_¿No estás enfadado?–

_No, pero deberás tratar muy bien a Emma, no vayas a hacerle algo parecido a lo que me has hecho a mi, ¿entendido?– Lovino asintió y suspiró de alivio.

Contento por haber arreglado las cosas, más o menos, España cogió de la mano a Rusia y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. –¡Oh! No hace falta que nos busquéis.– Les avisó antes de salir de la sala.

Romano y Bélgica les vieron irse, ella con una sonrisa y él con una mueca en la cara. –Lovino, ya sabías que esto podía pasar.– Le dijo abrazándole al notar que el italiano comenzaba a hipar.

_Pero… yo le… amo…– Murmuraba entre sollozos y aceptando gustoso el abrazo. –O-Os… amo a los… dos…–

_Pero sabías que a los dos no podías tenernos.– Le decía mientras le consolaba acariciándole la espalda. –Lo intentaste y esto sucedió.–

::0::

No muy lejos de la habitación, Rusia estaba abrazando a España para consolarle. –No es como si no fueras a verle más, para mi gran desagrado.– Murmuró eso último, sin darse cuenta de que Antonio le había escuchado. –¿Te encuentras bien mi sol? – Le preguntó preocupado al notar que no lloraba sino que estaba riendo.

_Sí que me encuentro bien, ¿pero sabes? No hace falta que seas tan celoso.– Le dijo dándole un beso y alejándose de él. –¿Vamos? Fijo que nos deben estar esperando, sobre todo Francis y Gilbert, seguro y quieren que les cuente todo.–

_No me gusta que te juntes con ellos, son malas influencias.– Ante lo dicho, España se puso a reír a carcajadas. –No es broma.– Le dijo acercándose al español y cogiéndole de la mano.

_Sí, sí, a mí tampoco me gustan muchas cosas y me aguanto.–

Al estar llegando a la sala de reuniones, comenzaron a escuchar el griterío que tenían montado la húngara junto a los dos malos amigos contra el alemán y el suizo. Se miraron y decidieron no ir por allí, mejor irse y ya hablarían otro día, cuando todos estuviesen más calmados.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Ciao~! No tengo mucho que decir… bueno, sí. Estoy terminando uno de mis fics, y como ya tengo algunas ideas en mi cabeza, he decidido poner una encuesta en mi profile id y votad, plis~ Los nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente están puestos al final de mi profile, espero vuestros votos para que me quitéis mis dudas sobre cual subir primero~

Ahora las contestaciones del fic _No llores, tú si eres mi todo._

**Sam-w2.0 **(¡unyan~! Gracias por la bienvenida~ Si soy sincera, esta pareja en un principio no me llamó la atención, pero cansada de tanto Spamano y abriendo nuevos horizontes (?) encontré a esta pareja, que es muuuy linda~ Estoy con algunos proyectos en mente, además, antes de comenzar un fic algo largo quiero terminar alguno de los que ya están activos)

**Black-Zola **y **Ariadonechan **(Gracias por comentar~ No estaba muy segura de si quedó bien me alegra que haya gustado. Con resaca se pueden hacer muchas cosas xD)

**Lonelyandsad. whisper **(Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentarlo~ Jum, yo pensé lo mismo al leerlo para revisarlo de faltas o fallas, que malo me había salido Lovi… bueno, pero no hay marcha atrás x'DD Gracias por la bienvenida~)

**Hethetli **(Gracias por comentar~ Ya sé que eso quita lectores~ Pero me encanta el dejar al lector con la intriga [dependiendo de cómo me salga el fic xD]. A mí también m gusta el BFT son un amor~)

**Una que pasaba por aquí **(Gracias por comentar y pasarte por este fic~ ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Debes hacer caso a quien te lo haya dicho~! ¡Esa persona es muy sabia!)

**CaiPiPro **(Gracias por comentar~ A mí me ha pasado igual, demasiado Spamano, ya sé, me di cuenta de que Lovi se me salió bastante del carácter pero ya no había vuelta atrás Dx Además, que salió sólo no sé ni el porque le hice así.)

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos.


End file.
